To Reap What You Taken
by Othello's midsummer dream
Summary: In this unfortunate tail of heroes villains and in between-ers that seem to make the story just a bit more interesting when you least expect, the chosen by DESTINY cough me will show you hate,love,jealousy,fate and the chaos that is REAP.


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.. Ive had this kind of obsession with this soul reaper girls and these personalities are my twist but i do not know were they come from. so in-joy..buwahaha :t

* * *

_In this story my friends a very dark tale is going to be told, like many told before hand this one has heros and villans but unlike those same tales this specially dark tale has no end in sight the villans are and can well be the heros and the heros do dasterly deeds an dyet you still find your self in love with them and hating yourself for it.. our story begins in the strange world that is the soul society, but in the dark side a side that no one of wako mundo or the soul reapers know about.. in this i shall tell you the people whom you will fallow through their life or rather un-life.. buwahahaha!_

Name:Kin mikuyuki

Looks: long white hair with two red rose stands on each side of her face her bangs go longer from Left to right the red rose strands left side starts at the rim of her face under the first layer of bangs ends at her chin, the right side is more on the top layer of bangs and ends a little past her chin, her eyes look clam n relaxed but feel empty and red as the roses she carries in twined in her weapon..wich has a first stage of looking like a small bird cage hand cuffed to her left wrist with a long chain around her to the weapon on her right hand.. her right arm is bandaged up to her mid bicep.. a black v neck strap dress a red belt relaxing slanted on her right hip with a yellowish red strap that goes arond her waist connected to the belt. her dress has a silver print of a single cherry blossom opened up and a slit curved black heels that strap up. Age:23 Personality:like a ghost looking for revenge Likes:killing people Dislikes:living people Hobbies:killing,haunting people

Name:Itumi itnuisi Looks: long greyish black hair in a high pony tail a black short sleve shirt that has a zipper at the indent of her arm fingerless pinkish purple glove on her right hand with long black fingernails a pink plaid flowing skirt mid thigh mid thigh purple an dblack stripped scocks with black stap ontop of laces pilgrom looking boots a pirate sword that looks like a virsion of itchigo's blade at the hilt it has black steel that locks to the side like brass knuckles, she has a sweet smile with bright emreld yes a silver loop chain necklce with a pale black flower with a white pearl. Age:15 Personality:Nice,cool,funny,lovely,intellengent Likes:getting paid,catching bad guys Dislikes:losing money Hobbies:sailing her pirate ship,finding treasure, likes playing mental games with her prey in a sweetly sour way

Name:Sarasa murakumo Age:17 Personality: cold hard worker,works for her own methods always three steps ahead of the rest of the teams,evil(not bad) Likes: no one cares to know, she likes to do her job..shows off Dislikes:jobs that go wrong and people that get in her way of a job, people that Hobbies:getting souls judgeing and being the right hand of the boss, always having the upper hand

Name:Kagari zekka Age:17 Personality:lot of dedication,carefulness,patience, and calmness, she is understanding or atleast very quiet and pensive and analytical, her past no one knows about she appeared one day..and that's all she wrote as we say. Likes:ripped things,flowers keeping others secrets, and occasionally being challenged Dislikes:things that are not ripped, people who lack enthusiasm, things that are not a challenge wasting her time. Hobbies:picking and planting flowers,owns a fabric store,painting,reading,occasionally fighting Name:Akira Kurono Age:21 Personality:kinda dark but can be nice at times she doesn't like big crowds either. Likes:training,sleeping,reading,the woods and having an occational pow wow with Zekka Dislikes:big crowds,being sad,school,and her hair geting in the way Hobbies:training,sleeping,walking in the woods,and reading


End file.
